The mobile phone has become ubiquitous in today's society and is an integral part of everyday life. The functions and features available on a mobile phone continue to expand, including apps, a web browser, virtual keypads, touchscreens, WiFi connectivity, email, texting, etc.
In a conventional practice, when a first UE (e.g., a mobile or smart phone) of a caller/calling party is used to place a call to a second UE of a called party, the phone number or other identification associated with the first UE and possibly the name of the calling party are presented to the user of the second UE, e.g., on a display. The name of the calling party is displayed if previously stored in a contact list of the first UE. Since the called party is typically unaware of the purpose of the calling party, it is frequently the result that a first phone call between the two parties will only result in a plan to have a second phone call at a later point in time. As the number of calls made by an individual during the course of a day for personal and/or business reasons continues to increase, it has become increasingly difficult to memorize topics or subjects of discussions or plans for future calls. One approach is to make a note in the notebook of a UE and associate the note to a party and then search for the note later on. However, due to the wide range of tasks that a user may be involved in, due to increasing usability of telephones and the resulting increase in the amount of time a user spends on their phone, it is increasingly common that a user will not remember that he/she has made a note the next time a call is received from the user to which the note is associated. In addition, a note may become irrelevant and outdated the next time the same user makes the call.